A Demon Lurks in the Shadows
by Koldra the Trickster
Summary: "Look at what you have done." her voice and two other voices mixed with her's said. "You have broken the pact that we have created by not telling them when they were the proper age. Now you must pay for what you have done." the three voices stated together making everyone freeze in shock and fear.
1. Odd beginnings

**I do not own Naruto**

~Crystal 12 1/2 years old~

I woke with a start to the sound of shouting outside of my bedroom door.

'What are they fighting about now?' I thought while rubbing the sleep from my eyes. I heard a small whine come from underneath my blankets on the opposite side of the bed. I picked up the blankets and gave a gentle smile.

"Well hello Diamond did you sleep well? I asked the little black dog with bright blue eyes. I looked at my little friend, she's a black husky timber wolf mix with a white stripe down her nose, a 3'' white stripe on her chest and neck, one paw is white the other three have white on the toes. Her black coat is puffy due to her puppy coat.

"Crystal get your butt out of bed or you'll be late for school!" my older brother and father shouted at the same time, which made me sweat dropped and sigh at them.

I got up and walked over to my closet and pulled out my outfit to wear. I put on my bra on because I need to.I threw my dark navy spaghetti strap tank top on, I pulled on a pair of black shorts that stopped in the middle of my knees and my favorite white hooded jacket which I zipped up halfway.

I pulled a brush threw my mid-thigh long dark brown hair and pulled it into a ponytail. I went and grabbed my necklace that use to be my mother's before she died. I was simple double strand leather necklace with a wolf carving as the pendent. I gently touched the leather armband with the clan symbol on it. The symbol has three jagged claw marks cutting across a crescent moon.

"Well come on Diamond we can't avoid them forever." I said to her. She walked herself to the edge of the bed then hopped down and waited by the door like she always does.

Once down stairs we both looked around the corner to make sure that they weren't in the living room so that we could run out the door. I noticed that they were in the kitchen and not looking at each other unless they were glaring at each others backs. I took this oppertunity to pick Diamond up and put her in my coat and make a mad dash for the door. Halfway down the street I heard both my brother and father yelling at me to have a good and why I didn't eat, well truth be told they suck at cooking.

I pulled Diamond out of my coat so she could walk, she seemed more than disappointed when I put her down.

"Sorry girl but how am I going to pay for food if you're in my jacket" I asked her, at the mention of food her ears pricked up and her tail was wagging really fast. I chuckled and we went off to find something to eat

-10 minutes later-

I went into the store and came back out with a small loaf of bread, along with some dry meat. I went back the place where I told Diamond to wait but when I got there, I not only saw Diamond but I also saw two classmates and friends of mine,Kiba Inuzuka and Akamaru and Naruto Uzumaki. I noticed that she was getting close to a plant that would make her stink, not wanting that to happen I let out a whistle to get her come.

She jumped over Akamaru and ran towards me while yipping and yapping.

"Well it seems we have company huh Diamond?" I asked her while she weaved herself between my ankles and growled in a protectively manner.

"That's your dog?" Kiba asked me, he seemed kinda surprised

"Yes she is" I said and bent down and started to pet her ears which made her go calm quickly.

"Look at what I got you Diamond." I said while holding out a piece of meat for her to grab which she took very eagerly from my hand. I chuckled and sat down and ate my own breakfast.

"Why aren't you eating at home?" Naruto asked me

"I don't like my older brother's or father's cooking at all, I can't stand it so Diamond and I eat from the store everyday." I told him while finishing the last of my food. I gave Diamond the rest of the bread and meat that was left, which she scarfed down. Then without warning she jumped into the hood of my jacket, she poked her head out of the hood and just looked at everything.

"Hey Diamond does the same thing as Akamaru!" Naruto stated, both Kiba and I sweat dropped when he made that statement.

"Well I gotta go." I said while walking away from them.

-5 minutes later-

I was halfway to school when I remembered that I had Diamond in my hood.

'Crap! I should have just told her to go home after breakfast. This is going to be interesting day for everyone.' I thought while making my way around the corner of the school. I felt Diamond stir in her sleep, I knew that she was gunna wake up. I took my jacket off carefully and held her close to my body to see if she was awake.

"Diamond are you awake?" I asked her. She blinked her eyes a few times before looking at me.

"Hey do you think you could be quiet if I took you to school for the day? i asked her, she looked at me as if I insulted her pride.

"Well I'll take that as a yes and you have to promise because if they find out I took you to school, I will never see you again." I told her. At this she straightened up and gave me a nod with her head and laid back in the hood.

-End of school day-

I was surprised Diamond kept her word, she was quiet the whole day and nobody seem to noticed. On a not so surprising note Naruto and Kiba weren't in class and Iruka-sensei got mad. I waited until the last of the other students were gone to walk out the door, only I didn't get very far.

"Crystal Ookamidēmon can I talk you a moment?" Iruka-sensei asked me. I looked over my shoulder to see him where he usually was, at the front of the classroom. I walked down to him to see what he wanted to talk about.

"Crystal what is in the hood of your jacket?" he asked me. I froze in fear at what he asked me.

"Uh...Ummmm...Well...I...ummmmmmm." I was stuttering really bad at the moment trying to tell him. I took a deep breath before I took my jacket off and showed him.

"A dog?" he asked, I kept my head down waiting for him to tell me that he'll talk to my father. Instead I heard him chuckle which made me look up at him. He offered a warm smile while packing up his stuff. I gave him a confused look while Diamond poked her head out to see what was so funny.

"Sensei what so funny?" I asked him while putting Diamond on the floor and putting my jacket back on.

"Nothing, but I think you should ask your father about your little friend attending class more often." he said. Before I could get another word out I heard a booming voice outside.

"CRYSTAL! I know you're there and I know that Diamond is with you! Get out here right now!" my father commanded, making me freeze in complete fear and picked up Diamond and held her to my chest. Iruka-sensei saw my fear and walked over to me and put a hand on my shoulder, I looked at him and silently begged him to come out with me. We walked outside of the academy and I saw my father standing next to a tree with his faithful companion, Takeo, a large brownish-black malamute wolf mix with brown eyes and scars all over his body. My father has similar scars with light brown hair which sticks all over the place thanks to his forehead protector, he has hard brown eyes, which make full grown men shrink in fear. He was in a regular jounin outfit which means only one thing he was about to go on a mission for a while.

I held Diamond close and stood two feet from my father and Takeo. I looked down at my feet and waited for him to say something.

"Crystal why did you take Diamond with you to school with you?" he asked in a very angry tone which would make most people flinch, but not me. According to him and Nobuo, my older brother, that I am most headstrong and stubborn child that has lived in our clan, they also say I resemble my mother in the way I act.

He was waiting for an answer and I pondered over it for a bit at what to say.

'I could tell him that I forgot to send her home, but I really want to learn to fight along side with my best friend just like my family and their companions.' I thought. I looked up at him with a surprising amount of courage, I told him what I wanted.

"I took her to school because I want to learn how to fight with Diamond. I want to be like you and Takeo, as well as Nobuo and Mamoru. I want to learn and protect the clan just like you guys are. And whether or not you like it, I'm taking her with me from now on." I told him firmly.

He smiled that rare smile that very few people have seen, which took me by surprise.

"That's what I wanted to hear. That's my girl." he said to me while kneeling down to my height. I put Diamond down and walked over to my father to see if he was alright, when he pulled me into a hug which shocked me. My father was the kind of man that you had to work really hard for in order to get any compliments and he rarely showed affection, especially in front of other people. I hugged him back because who know when I'll get another one.

He stood and straightened up and looked over behind me. I forgot that Iruka-sensei was right behind me. I blushed in embarrassment that he saw that I disobeyed my father and kinda shouted at him.

"Not one word Iruka." my father stated firmly to him.

"It's alright Masao, nothing will come out about this." Iruka stated while putting his hands up.

**please review**


	2. Rivals

**I don't own Naruto**

-13 year old Crystal-

I was sitting in my desk with Diamond in my lap, listening to Naruto get yelled at again. I have quite a few changes with my body in the past couple months. For starters I have started to develop more into a woman than most of my female classmates, but that comes at a price, girls glare at me while boys look at me in lust. I pulled my jacket a bit closer to my body because the unwanted attention is making me nervous. Another thing that happen, is I just found out that Kiba Inuzuka and I are suppose to be rivals. I found that after a few days after I turned thirteen, I remember that day pretty well and lets just say it wasn't pleasant at all.

***Flashback***

School had just gotten out and Kiba and I decided that we should see who's companion was faster with long distance running speed. We have been doing this for a few months now.

"Just face it Kiba, Diamond has more stamina than Akamaru!" I said while laughing and running next to him trying to keep up with the two pups running into one of the training fields.

"In your dreams Crystal!" he laughed while coming to a stop. I stopped to catch my breath when I heard Kiba start laughing again.

"What's so funny?" I asked slightly out of breath

"You are!" he said while laughing again, this time I joined in on the laughing because I knew it was true. Our laughter was cut short when we both heard a growl. I shot my head up and saw a big dog with one missing ear and a eye patch running towards...Diamond!

"NO!" I shouted and ran towards the two dogs while they ran towards me. I quickly grabbed Diamond and ran back towards Kiba when I fell to the ground after tripping on a rock. I turned around and saw the dog was coming near me and Diamond. Just as quickly I felt the hot breath of the dog on me, it was gone. I opened my eyes to see a large brownish-black wolf standing in front of me and a large silver malamute wolf mix with green eyes standing over me.

'That's not good!' I thought frantically while I sat up and watch Kiba grab Akamaru and get pulled by a woman who looks a lot like him. I looked and saw both my father and Nobuo standing in fighting stances glaring at the woman.

"Well Tsume Inuzuka and Kuromaru haven't seen your faces in town in a while" My father stated in a vicious tone

"Well I was getting use to them not being around" Nobuo sneered at the Inuzuka group. My brother had spiky auburn red hair and the same eyes as my father but gentler, my brother also wore a mask to cover his nose and mouth.

"I thought I told you to keep your little mutt away from my son!" Tsume Inuzuka shouted in a scary tone her tone made me flinch under Mamoru, who was growling along with Takeo.

"And I told you to keep you flea ridden pup away from my daughter!" My father bellowed at them. I cringed when I heard the words mutt and flea ridden pup come flying out of each parent's mouth. I felt tears in my eyes, I haven't even met the woman and she goes and shouts insults at me for nothing and because my father insulted my friend.

"I'll make this very clear, keep your pye-dog son away from my daughter or there will be hell to pay!" my father's voice boomed again

"Same goes here but if I see that little mongrel around my son, don't think I'll hesitate to attack her." she snarled back, which caused everyone except me, Diamond, Kiba and Akamaru, who was just as hurt and confused, to snarl as well.

I was picked up by the hood of my jacket and dragged to my feet by my brother. I put Diamond down and we both started walking behind my family. I looked over my shoulder and saw Kiba do the same, I gave him a quick wave and he did the same back before turning around. I let the tears fall down silently.

***End of Flashback***

I looked up and noticed Diamond had flattened her ears to her head and her fur was getting bristled which would only mean one thing, Kiba Inuzuka.

I tilted my head back and confirmed my earlier assumption, brown messy hair and slit eyes, with a little white puppy on his head was looking down at us.

"Good morning Kiba and Akamaru." I stated simply to them. Even though our parents said we had to stay away from each other, I still try to be nice whenever he stands behind me. But the whole rivalry is getting worse with each passing year between us and I absolutely hate it so much.

"Good morning Crystal and Diamond." he stated kinda coldly but what new,this is what happen everyday with me and him.

"Ummm Good Morning Crystal." came a calm gentle voice from next to me, I looked over and saw Hinata had taken a seat next to me, Diamond wagged her tail and got up on the desk and walked over to her and rolled on her back, she wiggled around asking for attention.

"Good morning to you too Hinata." I said to her in a much more happier voice than when I greeted Kiba. I would have talked to her more but Iruka-sensei shouted that everyone was going to the transformation jutsu again, which I groaned along with the others.

We were all in a line, I was stuck between Hinata and Kiba, which caused Diamond, who was around my neck to growled at Akamaru who in return growled at Diamond from on top of Kiba's head.

Suddenly a puff of smoke and out came a naked female version of Naruto which prompted me to face palmed, mainly because that's something I did not need to see. I heard another growl come from both Diamond and Akamaru which caused me to put a hand on her head to calm her down.

"Crystal Ookamidēmon you're up!" sensei yelled out. I walked out to small opening where he wanted us to stand and do the transformation. I thought real hard on it for a bit before yelling transform. A puff of smoke can I looked over at Iruka, I looked into the eyes and saw my reflection and saw I transformed into my older brother with Diamond still on my shoulders. After getting back to normal I went back to stand next to Hinata.

-End of school day-

I walked down the street with Diamond in tow,as if this day couldn't get anymore interesting, it just did cause when I got inside I noticed that both my father and brother were in the middle of a heated argument, so I slipped pass then with Diamond and bolted into my room.

"How could you have not told a single soul what has happen all those years ago!" I heard my brother yell at my father

'Wonder what they are talking about' I thought

"You well as I know that we have to uphold the family tradition!" my father bellowed to Nobuo,

I was tired of hearing them fighting but was curious about what they were fighting about.

"Why do would I go back to the land that was destroy by another clan because they couldn't allow us to out shine them huh!? Tell me that!"

I flinched at Nobuo's volume because he doesn't usually get that loud. I quit listening and went to my dresser and pulled out the old music box and sat on my bed. Diamond joined me, she tucked herself in the between the crook of my neck and my pillow. I opened the music box and it played the saddest but most wonderful sound that reached my ears. I closed my eyes and let the darkness consume me into a peaceful slumber.

**Please review**


	3. Family Feud

**I don't Naruto**

~Nobuo~

I went upstairs to check on Crystal because I saw her make a mad dash through the door and to her room earlier. I opened the door to her room and saw her and Diamond asleep on the bed together just like I always found them. I walked over to them and gently grabbed the blankets and put them over both of them. I saw that Crystal had a box in her hands, so I gently grabbed it from her hands and looked at it. I was surprised, it was the old music box that our mother gave her, granted Crystal wouldn't know it was from her because our mother died two weeks after she was born. I reopened the music box and heard the melody play, I have to say I'm surprised that my father allowed me to give her the box as a birthday present.I came back to reality when Mamoru pawed my leg and whined at me. I looked at him for a minute then got up and put the box on the nightstand next to her bed then I went back downstairs to finish talking to my father.

"When do you plan to tell her the legends and the traditions of the clan?" I asked him as nicely and quietly as I could so I didn't wake her up

"When she turns sixteen, like then I told you and like when I was told by your grandfather" my father said

"That's too long! Dad there is barely a Ookamidēmon clan left, there is only you, me and Crystal! Okay that damn _traitor_ took everyone else all those years ago! Do you have any idea how hard it is to live with someone that doesn't tell you anything!?" I said while glaring at him

"What do you mean living with?" my father said while meeting me with this own glare

"Did it ever accrue to you that the day you and Tsume Inuzuka called each others child those names that they might of had a friendship that was destroy by the two of you! They could have made things better for the clan!" I barked at him

"The Inuzuka clan is not one to be trusted, you know that! Besides I would never allow them to become friends. I will tell her the legends when she is sixteen like our tradition say to." He stated, I shook my head and went towards the door with Mamoru in tow but I stopped at the front door and looked back.

"And what if she doesn't accept the legends? What if she says that you should have told her before, because ever since you took that Inuzuka boy's friendship from her, she has become more like _her_. What if she breaks tradition and wants to be a Konoha ninja instead? Think about that while you're up." I said in an angry tone then walked out the door with Mamoru.

-45 minutes later-

Mamoru and I were walking towards our little apartment after I finished talking with my father. I couldn't believe it, my father, the man that I have looked up to for years, is stalling what his youngest should know.

'According to the legends of our clan, females tend to have a stronger bond with their companions, so they can feel each others emotions. And if he keeps putting it off until she is sixteen then both her and Diamond will more than likely run.' I thought

I shook my head trying to get the conversation out of my head, so that I could sleep for the night. Halfway home I felt the hair on my neck stick up and Mamoru let out a deep growl to a familiar chakra, I turned around and saw that Hana Inuzuka standing behind me with her companions by her side.

"What do you want Hana" I asked her with a slight glare. Even though she is the only Inuzuka that the whole family get along with, I have a lot more history with her that doesn't need to repeat itself.

"You looked a little agitated that and you don't usually come this way." she stated softly to me. I looked around and notice that I'm about five blocks too far from home. I sat on the steps of the vet's office and put my head in my hands for a few minutes. Mamoru pawed at my hand trying to get my attention while whining in my ear. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked over to my left

and saw Hana sitting next to me with a worried expression on her face.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Hana asked me

"Yeah I'm fine Hana. Just very tired right at the moment." I told her honestly while standing up with her and Mamoru's help, after nearly falling down in exhaustion. I turned to face Hana, I noticed that her 5'6'' frame look tiny to my 6'5'' frame.

"Come on Mamoru lets go home. Thanks again for helping Hana." I said then walked away with Mamoru trailing behind me.

"Nobuo" Hana called out to me, I turned around and looked at her. "He's doing it,isn't he?" she asked while walking up to me.

"Yes. He won't tell her why they can't be friends and I assume that you're mother refuses to tell Kiba that as well." I said her while she stepped closer to me. She gently put her hand on the fabric of my mask that I wear and pulled it down. She gently put a hand on my right side of my face.

"Yes" she replied simply while moving her hand up but I caught her wrist before she could go any farther.

"Don't ever do that again Hana." I said while pulling my mask back up and walking away with Mamoru growling as he walked.

_**"I don't trust her!"**_Mamoru snarled to me

**Please review**


	4. Last Night Together

**I do not own Naruto**

~Crystal~

I was sitting with Diamond in my lap as usual but instead of greeting everyone like I usually do, I kept to myself and try to figure out why my father and brother were arguing last night. I was trying to listen to what sensei was saying, I caught most of what he said, mainly that we were to take the clone jutsu test.

'Hmmm, that won't be too hard, I been practicing with Nobuo everyday when I told him I need help.' I thought while petting Diamond and staring off into space.

"Okay Crystal Ookamidēmon show us what you got." Said Sensei-Iruka to me while standing in front of the room with a few forehead protector left. I put Diamond down from my neck so that it could work a little better. I did my hand signs and said colon jutsu, then a puff of smoke. I looked around with my eyes and saw that I had made five other clones of me and Diamond. After making them disappear I looked at Iruka and the other guy in the room, seeing what would happen.

"Congratulations Crystal you are now a genin!" Iruka said to me while handing me a forehead protector. I gave him a wide smile and bowed to both of them before leaving the room with Diamond.

_**"Yes! You got it Crystal!"**_Diamond yapped in happiness while I stroked her fur.

-After school-

I was walking out of the school when I noticed that Naruto didn't have a band of his own.

'Poor Naruto' I thought while looking at my friend. I still haven't put mine on yet because I didn't know where to put it. I suddenly heard growling towards the front of the school, I ran and saw both Takeo and Mamoru growling at Kiba and Akamaru. I put a hand on each of their heads and calmed them down.

"Takeo and Mamoru where is Nobuo and Dad?" I asked them

**_"With the Hokage."_** they answered at the same time

"Silly me why did I even ask" I said laughing while Mamoru was poking his nose in my pockets for a treat, while Takeo slightly shook his head before whacking him with his tail on Mamoru's head.

"Well lets go home that way I can figure out where I want to put the forehead protector." I told them and they all nodded. We walked out off the school grounds and towards the house. The house wasn't very big and with two full grown wolf mixes, it can be pretty crowded in the house especially when you add my father, older brother, a few of his friends that come around looking for him then me and Diamond in the mix, the house is overflowing with people.

While on the walk home I noticed that Takeo was walking a bit closer to me then he usually does.

"Takeo what's wrong" I asked him

He just snorted and threw his head to the right side to show me what was bugging him. I looked over and saw that many of the boys from school were staring at me with a funny look in their eyes. I gently put my hand on Takeo neck and held on to the scruff of his neck while looking to see who was all there. It was Shikamaru, Choji, who as usual had a bag of chips in his hands but he wasn't eating it which kinda surprised me, I think Shino is looking but with those glasses on I can't really tell, and to really surprise me, Kiba was there as well, but I didn't see Naruto with them.

"I thought you would be home by now." came a firm deep voice called out from the behind me. I turned around and saw the Nobuo was standing right behind Takeo with Mamoru at his side.

"Nobuo, I was just on my way home." I stated quickly to him while ignoring the holes being burned into the back of my head.

He raised an eyebrow and grabbed my jacket like he did a while ago and placing me in front of him while he started to walk away.

-Ookamidēmon Household-

Once inside of the house I turned around to face my brother,I crossed my arms over my chest and gave him a stern look while he just looked like he didn't have a care in the world. I waited a few minutes before I said anything.

"I thought you were talking to the Hokage. Why did you drag me home when you knew that I could walk on my own?" I asked him

"I figured that you would want to be home before dad got home. That and I need you to talk to you about something." he told me while looking at Takeo and Mamoru who were completely asleep.

"What do you need to talk about?" I asked getting a little scared

"Crystal, I'm leaving for a mission with dad and Takeo and Mamoru for a year or two depending on how bad things." he said after sighing.

I was in shock I didn't know what to say, my father and brother whichever one was on the mission, the other one would be there for me no matter what. This will be the first time that they both go out on a mission and leave me and Diamond alone.

"W-When do y-you guys leave?" I asked stuttering while trying to not let tears fall, good ninjas never let their emotions show. Diamond ears were perked up in attention from the news.

"We leave in morning." he stated and walked over to me and picked me up and put me in his lap and just held me while the tratorist tears fell from my eyes. I grabbed his vest with my hands and pushed my face in it to stop the tears but that wasn't helping at all.

"Why didn't both of you tell me?" I whispered to him through the tears and crying.

"Dad needed to go get the supplies and asked me to break it to you, we're both very sorry but we have to do this mission." he spoke softly into my hair while stroking it, Diamond whined and pawed at us.

"You're really going to leave?" I asked while Diamond continuing to stare at us.

"I'm afraid so." he answered my question. I didn't want to keep hearing they were going to leave, so I did what I always did before Nobuo left. I gently pulled down his mask and carefully drag my hand over the three jagged claw marks on his right side of his face.

"Nobuo, you will promise to come back with them in one piece, right?" I asked him while looking over his scars. The scars started from below his right eyes and curved under his jaw.

He grabbed my hand and placed it on the scars while holding it there and looked me in the eyes.

"I promise, I'll bring them home safely and in one piece." He smiled and then continued "A little bird told me that today you got yourself a forehead protector, is that true?" he asked me. I lit up like the sun because as soon as he asked that I pulled the protector out of my shorts pocket and showed him the blue band with the village symbol on it.

"Nice..." he paused then continued "I know just where to put it on you. But you need to close your eyes and turn around." he said while taking it out of my hands and holding it.

I gave him a confused look but did as I was told to do. I waited until he said that I could open my eyes. I was being pulled gently somewhere in the house, until I was stopped by my brother's hands.

"What do you see?" he asked which was kinda a stupid question because I couldn't see anything except darkness.

"Nothing." I stated

"When I say go, I want you to open your eyes and tell my what you see." he stated "Ready? Go!"

I opened my eyes I saw that the forehead protector was wrapped around my neck nicely like a dog collar. It wasn't loose because everything that I wore loose except clothes, would be lost. It was wrapped tightly but loose enough that I could still move my neck around.

"I see me with a protector wrapped around my neck." I said after looking at myself

Nobuo put his hand on my ponytail and pulled it out and let my hair fall until it reached mid thigh on me.

"I'll tell you what I see. I see a very beautiful young lady that has surprised everyone, being herself and not complaining about choices being made." he said while going up the stairs and pulling up his mask, I looked at myself in the mirror again, only a little longer this time,I blushed at what I saw. I saw that my hair was very thick and long, it was mostly straight until it reached the tips then it slightly curled outwards. My hair framed my face face nicely and made my bright blue eyes pop out just a bit.

'Maybe I'll wear my hair down tomorrow. But if we do training then it will only get in the way. Nope up it goes.' I thought then I went up the stairs with Diamond following and saw that Nobuo was sitting on my bed with my music box in his hands. I noticed that he was looking at it with a longing look, so I quietly walked over to him and laid down on his lap and looked up at him.

**Please review**


	5. You have got to be kidding me!

**I do not own Naruto just Crystal and her family**

Diamond and I decided that we would take a walk before school, mainly to keep my head off the subject of having both family members gone for two years.

**_"Crystal"_**Diamond said snapping me out of my trance **_"We'll be fine, won't we?"_** she asked me.

"I think so. OH! We're gonna be late!" I exclaimed to her. With that we took off running.

-Academy-

"Well, well good morning mutt, I see you're a little late today." came the cocky voice of Kiba as soon as I sat down with Diamond still on my shoulders.

"Good morning to you too now back off you pye-dog if you know what good for you." I growled at him while he growled back and both companions were growling at each other as well. That was until a loud squeal came from the door making both of us stop and look.

**_"That hurt"_**Diamond whined while I petted her head gently

It was Ino and Sakura, both of them trying to get through the door at the same time to ask Sasuke if they could sit by him.

'Why do they even try, all he does is reject them and yet they still keep coming after him. What so special about him anyways?' I thought while looking around, until I saw that Naruto and Sasuke were having a glaring contest.

Well that was until someone knocked him over and made both of them kiss each other. I couldn't believe it and couldn't hold it in so I ended up laughing at both of them, I knew that I was being glared at by the girls but I don't care.

**_"Do all human men do that?"_**Diamond asked while cocking her head to the side but that comment only made me laugh harder.

"Okay now its time for the teams." Iruka-sensei said while holding up a clipboard for everyone to see. I wasn't really paying attention but every time some didn't get what they wanted I was always forced to listen to them complain. Sometimes I hate having enhanced hearing and occasionally smell,but not eye sight, which my father finds odd.

"Okay team eight is Hinata Hyuuga, Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka and Crystal Ookamidēmon." as soon as those words left his mouth, I was in total shock.

'I'm with Hinata, that great but Kiba as well! I think these sensei's are trying to dig me an early grave!' I thought while daring to look at Kiba's expression, out of the corner of my eye I saw that he has a mix of shock, anger and hatred and something else but I can't identify it.

**_"Great!"_**Diamond said with a great amount of sarcasm while I looked back over my shoulder.

"Crystal are you okay?" Hinata asked me while we're waiting for the sensei to show up.

"Yeah I'm okay." I told her while running a hand through Diamond's fur which is starting to get more of its wolf like appearance but still has her puppy coat.

"Are you sure?" she asked me with a concerned voice.

"Yeah I'm fine Hinata, don't worry about me." I told her while grabbing her hand and putting it on Diamond. I laid myself on down on the floor so I could stretch out because growing pains hurt a lot.

"Yeah you just want attention from everyone you tail-wagger." Kiba cocky voice rang out from the left of me and Hinata.

"What was that mutt?!" I snarled at him while Diamond took a defensive stance in front of me while Akamaru did the same thing in front of Kiba.

"So this is group eight, quite a unique group you all make." came a female voice making everyone turn around to see a woman with black hair and red eyes. She was dressed in a red and white outfit with a forehead protector on her forehead.

"My name is Kurenai Yuhi, I'll be your sensei from now on. Alright lets get started. I want to know your name along with your fighting style." Sensei Kurenai said while looking over us. I walked over to a tree and leaned on it while Diamond laid down at my feet. I watched as the others were showing sensei what they could do.

"You leaning on the tree, name and show me your fighting style." Sensei Kurenai said to me

"Crystal Ookamidēmon and my style of fighting, you'll have to see for yourself. Diamond come!" I said to them all. I got in a fighting stance, I saw Diamond do the same thing while growling like how Takeo taught her.

I concentrated on the location of the practice dummy before I attacked it repeatedly while Diamond did a similar attack but she ended up pulling off a chunk of the dummy's arm in one clean motion with her jaw.

I could feel my body tremble from exhaustion so I turned around to see the other. From their faces I say they were in shock, hell even Kiba and Akamaru were surprised at what just happened, even though our fighting styles are similar. I sat down as soon as I got back under the tree and Diamond crawled in my lap and started to pant.

"Good job! I will see you guys back here at seven." Kurenai sensei said, with that said everyone disappeared. I looked around and sure enough everyone was gone, I slowly pulled myself up from the ground and walked away with Diamond following.

"Do we have to walk clear across town?" Diamond asked. I looked down at her and saw that her ears were flat on her head in exhaustion.

"No, I actually was going to ask if you wanted to sleep out here." I told her

"Please! Please! Plllleeeaaaasssseeeee!" Diamond begged while rubbing her head on my leg

I could care less where I would sleep for the night, I pulled Diamond next to me and slowly drifted off to sleep under a tree.

**Please review**


	6. Training with the rival

**Trickster ducks before getting hit by a flying Kiba**

**Trickster: "Do I want to know?"**

**Kiba: "Ask that Ookamidēmon!"**

**Crystal: "Watch it Inuzuka!"**

**Trickster: "Can we get the disclaimer over with?"**

**Crystal/Kiba: "Trickster does not own Naruto!" they glare at each other then start throwing things at each other**

**Trickster:*Sweat drops* "My goodness, someone help me"**

~Kiba~

Akamaru and I got up and walked to the training ground from yesterday. I looked up and was surprised to see Crystal and Diamond underneath a tree so early.

"Good morning Kiba" came Hinata voice from behind me

"Morning Hinata" I said to her while looking at the sleeping pair in front of me.

"What is she doing her so early?" Shino asked when he showed up

"Doesn't Crystal live on the other side of town?" Hinata asked while trying to walk the sleeping girl up.

"Yeah she would be the last one here before the sensei" Shino said

I heard a snarl come from Crystal and she pulled Diamond closer to her.

"We should wake her up before Kurenai sensei comes" Shino stated while standing there "Any luck Hinata?" he asked her, she shook her head and he tried by putting a bug on Crystal. With the bug crawling on her she still didn't get up.

"Maybe you should try Kiba" Hinata suggested to me

"Are you crazy!? Me! Me wake up my rivel! That's plain stupid!" I shouted at them while Akamaru growled a little.

"Well it might get her up and then you don't have to worry about having to get punished by sensei" Shino said to me

I growled at him but went to wake up Crystal and Diamond. I put my hand on Crystal's shoulder while Akamaru nudged Diamond on the head with his own. I heard another growl from Crystal and saw that she had opened her eyes and was staring at me with a surprised look, while Diamond yelped in surprise while jumping on Crystal making her jump a bit but she ended hitting my head with her head, which causes both of us to rub our heads.

~Crystal~

I woke up to someone shaking me which caused me to growl until I opened my eyes and saw who was waking me up. I looked up and got the shock of my life, it was Kiba! I blinked a few times in surprise until Diamond jumped up and landed on me which caused me to jump a bit but I ended hitting Kiba in the head with my own.

"Ow! Man you have a hard forehead." I said while rubbing my head

"Like you should talk you have one too!" Kiba said while growling at me then he walked away from me.

**_"You squeak like a mouse!"_**Akamaru taunted Diamond with a doggish smirk

_**"Shut up! I do not sound like a mouse! You overgrown dirty dish rag!"**_ Diamond snapped at Akamaru

"You okay Diamond?" I asked her will she was hiding in my hood, she poked her little head out and gave me a lick on the cheek. I laughed at her "Okay, okay I get it you're fine!" I said while laughing at her and petting her.

"Everyones here, good lets get started" sensei Kurenai said when she arrived at the training field.

'This is going to be one long day' I thought while standing up.

-After Training-

Training went well, except the last part when Kiba and I bumped into each other when we were learning to work in partners. I got team up with him because our sensei said we have to learn to work with others we don't always get along with. Lets just say today was a total failure for the both of us and sensei had to break up a fight.

Diamond and I were walking home when I heard my stomach growl. I looked down at Diamond and she said

'**_'What are we waiting for? Lets eat!''_**I smiled and headed to Ichiraku Ramen Shop for our dinner.

-Ichiraku Ramen Shop-

"Here you go, you two." the owner of the ramen shop said while putting two bowls in front of us. One full of ramen with chicken and vegetables, the other filled with chicken. Normally the owner would have Diamond on the ground eating but since Diamond stays in one spot when she eats he allowed her to eat on the stool. I paid for the food once we were done and then we both continued our walk home, to the empty house. As soon as I opened the open, both Diamond and I went to my room and curled up together and I silently cried into her fur, after that we both fell asleep.

-Next day-

I got to the training ground early and didn't see anyone so I started to stretch a bit, then I started to do some mock fighting against the trees while Diamond attack the air, it was cute that she would do something similar to me so that she didn't feel left out. When I finished mock fighting, I decided that I should try and see how good my sense of smell and hearing was. I took a sniff of the air and found a familiar scent in the air.

'Kiba Inuzuka.' I thought while turning around and went back to my mock fighting while Diamond cocked her head a bit in confusion.

**_"Why did you say his name?"_** Diamond asked me

"His scent was in the air, that's all." I told her

**_"Ah! I see."_** she said and we went back to training.

I was so in tuned with my mock fight that I didn't realize that I had company or that someone was watching, that was until I heard a twig snap making me turn around really fast that I tripped over my own feet and fell on my back.

I got up on my elbows after hearing a familiar chuckle, I saw Kiba and Akamaru were both looking at me and Diamond. Then Akamaru did something I don't think Kiba and I expected he would ever do. He jumped down and walked over to Diamond and started to lick her face.

"Akamaru?" Kiba asked in confusion while looking at both pups. Diamond then started to lick his face while he was still licking her.

"Diamond?" I said in confusion while looking between both dogs and Kiba

After both dogs finish grooming each other, Diamond grabbed Akamaru ear gently and pulled over towards me. Once over to me Diamond pulled my sleeve and put my hand on his head. I never realized how soft Akamaru was until Diamond put my hand on his head, I gave him a scratch on the ears, which he seemed to like a lot.

After I finish petting him, he ran over and tugged on Diamond's pointed ear and nudged her over to where Kiba was standing. She followed him and looked up at Kiba, I watched to see what he would do. He gently put a hand on her head and started to pet her. After he was done she ran back over to me and hid behind me which was odd.

Before this could get any more weird Hinata and Shino arrived with Sensei following shortly after for us to start are training for the the day.

-Few weeks later-

Ever since the day Akamaru groomed Diamond, they seem to get along a little better but as for Kiba and I, we haven't been able to get along any better. More fights erupted from us for every little thing that the other does wrong. I don't understand how our sensei can stand us for as long as she can.

Today was no different, I arrived and sat down with Diamond in my lap and was talking to Hinata when Kiba, Akamaru and Shino arrived. Kiba had that smug smirk on his face, the one that I wish I could wipe off his face. Today sensei said that we would be entered in the Chūnin exams that are in a while and she made it very clear that Kiba and I have to improve on working together or we don't get a chance to go.

Kiba and I were team up together against Shino and Hinata for today like most days. While trying to find the hiding duo, I nearly ran into Kiba again for like the fifth time today.

'What is with him and stopping in front of me?!' I thought while going up a tree.

"Kiba get up here!" I whispered to him

"Yeah yeah I'm coming geez." he said while walking up the tree. I shook my head at him and waited until he was on the same branch as me.

"Look." I said while pointing to Shino in a tree three away from the tree were are in.

Kiba smirked, that was not a good sign "Don't even think about it" I said to him

"He's all mine" he said while lunging for the next tree but while he was lunging his hand made contact with my shoulder and I lost my grip on the tree and fell off. I landed on the ground gracefully but sent him a glare.

"Stupid mutt" I mumbled while letting out various bird calls for Diamond to come. As soon as Diamond found me so did Hinata.

"Well Crystal are you ready?" she asked while getting into a fighting stance.

"You bet yourself that I am" I stated with a smirk. She made the first move and I easily dodged it. Going a few round with her, I needed to trick her and go a grab Kiba because he not doing any better than I am. I jumped into a tree and ran until I was able to get near him.

"Are you going to help me or not!" I snarled at him while he kept missing Shino. Before he could reply he lost his balance on the branch he was on. I lunged and a quickly grabbed his wrist before he could completely fall.

"Okay, I have deal you might like Inuzuka." I grunted while making him look up before I continued "You work with me until the exams and after the exams, we both go our separate ways and never have to work with each other again, will that make you happy?" I asked him while pulling him up until he was sitting on the tree branch.

"Does that sound like a good deal or not." I panted out while scooping up Diamond and putting her on my neck.

"Sounds like a deal" he said,I put my hand out for him and he shook it, soon after sensei-Kurenai said that we need to regroup.

**please review**


	7. Maybe friends and being watched

**Trickster: "It's quiet..too quiet. Where in the-"**

***BOOM* There goes a flying Kiba**

**Trickster:"Ouch!"**

**Kiba:"Your going down Crystal!"**

**Crystal:"Bite me Kiba!" jumps out of the way and watches Kiba smash into the wall. Looks innocently at readers.**

**"Trickster does not own Naruto, just me and Diamond."**

**Kiba: rubs his nose "I hate you Crystal"**

**Trickster: "I think I liked the quiet before they came in here."**

After she said that we could leave I walked away from the group with Diamond trailing behind me. I tried to figure out why I lost my balance on the branch, I usually keep my balance very well but when Kiba touch my shoulder I lost my grip, why?

I walked around the forest and sat under a tree trying to figure out why that happened. I then switched my thoughts to my brother and father.

"Hey why are you out here?" came a gentle voice

I looked up and saw two familiar red marks and a soft pair of black eyes looking at me.

"Hana?! What are doing out here? I thought you be at the vets office still." I said

"Well I saw that you were walking into the woods and it is closing time. Do you not know what time it is?" she asked me. I looked up and saw that the sun was going down.

"Why are you out here Crystal?" she asked while sitting next to me while Diamond sat in my lap.

"Thinking." I said to her

"Why out in the middle of the forest?" she asked

"It's quiet and I don't feel alone here like in my house." I said while scratching Diamond's ear

"You're living on your own?" I nodded after she helped me up from the ground

"Thank you Hana." I said to her while we walked back to town. Diamond's tail was tickling my nose trying to make me laugh, it worked.

"Your welcome Crystal. If you need anything you know where to find me." she said, I nodded my head and we both went our separate ways. I was less than a block from my house when I felt the hair on the back of my neck stand up while Diamond let out a growl from on my neck. I turned around and was surprised at what I saw, Kiba had followed me.

'What is he doing here? He lives on the other side of town doesn't he? I thought he would be off playing with Akamaru at home.' I thought while putting Diamond on the ground after she tried to get down herself and failed. She run up to Akamaru and started to sniff him.

"What are you doing here Kiba?" I asked in surprise after finding my voice

"I needed to ask you something about that deal you made with me today." he said to me.

'He couldn't have asked me before I left the training field or tomorrow' I thought

"Okay what do you need to ask me?" I asked him. Now I wasn't sure if the lights were playing tricks on me or what but I swore that his face lit up in a slight blush.

"I needed to know something, why did you ask me that today?"he asked me

"I just want to go to Chūnin exams without having sensei worrying about the two of us fighting all the time. That and I'm tired of all the fight, why can't things go back to when we were twelve?" I asked him. I must of taken him by surprise because he had a shock look his face.

"You know why we can't-" he started but I interrupted him

"I don't care what they said or what your mom does to me...I...I just...just want my best friend back." I said quietly to him

~Kiba~

I saw that Crystal was walking with Hana from the forest, making me wonder what was wrong because I only see Crystal with Hana when she come around to the vets office.

I thought about what Crystal said this afternoon and became confused as to why she would want me to work with her until after the exams. So I followed her until she turned around, she seemed surprised that followed her. I was trying to contain the blush that was making its way on my face, I was glad that lights were slightly dim because when I saw her under the lights I saw that she was actually pretty, although I will never say that out loud.

'Wait? Did I just think that my rival was pretty?!' I thought

"I needed to know something, why did you asked me that today?" I asked her

"I just want to go to Chūnin exams without having sensei worrying about the two of us fighting all the time. That and I'm tired of all the fight, why can't things go back to when we were eleven?" she asked me, that took me by surprise.

"You know why we can't-" I started to say but she interrupted me

"I don't care what they said or what your mom does to me...I...I just...just want my best friend back." she said quietly to me. I couldn't believe what I was hearing, she just wanted to be friends again and she said that she would go against her father's word and didn't care what my mom would do to her. Now I was feeling guilty about calling her those mean names for the past few months.

"Could we be friends again or will the rivalry get in the way?" she asked in a soft voice.

"We could try to be friends but to everyone else, we still don't like each other. I'm not sure what to do Crystal, I...I don't know what to do." I told her truthfully.

~Crystal~

I could understand why this was going to be hard to try and be friends again.

"Well we could do a little after training sparing when the others have left if you want to, if not that's fine, I understand." I said softly while looking at the ground.

"That might work actually" he said at last, then he gave me that stupid smirk "I can finally get to fight you in a one on one battle without having to stop because we have other teammates that need to fight with us."

"So its a deal?" I asked hopefully

"You got yourself a deal, the second one today actually." he said while smirking and holding out his hand for me to shake. I shook his hand and scooped up Diamond and held her while she whined, wondering why I picked her up and ruined her play date with Akamura. I just smiled at her then turned around to leave when I heard Kiba call out my name. I turned around and tilted my head a bit know what he wants to say.

"You are so going down after training, Ookamidēmon." he stated with a smirk

"In your dreams Inuzuka!" I laughed while leaving him and Akamura. Both of us were unaware of someone was watching us from the shadows. When I got home, I couldn't sleep even with Diamond by my side. I looked over at my nightstand and saw that my music box was still where I left it. I opened the box and it started to play the melody, I looked at the two figures dancing in the middle of the box.

One was a beautiful woman with an equally beautiful white wolf while the other figure was a tall gruff man with a small scar on his left eye while the dark brown almost black wolf with a scar on his muzzle. The man and woman were dancing together while the two wolves were howling together and dancing around each other. I was so absorbed in watching the figures that I didn't realize that someone was watching me through my window.

I heard Diamond growl, so I turned my head and saw that she was looking out the window. I got up and went to the window and looked out to see what she was growling at. I didn't see anything, so I gave her a look.

_**"What? I saw something?!"**_she barked at me while puffing out her cheeks. I smiled and pat her head and crawled under the covers and looked at the music box before falling asleep.

**~?~**

"Well well it seems like little Crystal isn't so little any more. Hmmm what an interesting sight." I looked over at my companion and she lifted her head and watched with me.

_**"Inuzuka and a Ookamidēmon wanting to make things better. Ha! Like that will ever happen. Right master?"**_she asked while pulling her lips back and baring her teeth.

"That's right because of him she doesn't know anything about her clan and then they will be so cross with him, that what we have started will continue and then we can make our move." I said and watched the small girl and her companion walked home.

'Good luck child because you will become mine when I get what I need out of the way for good.'

**Aww! Kiba has crush on his rival! I wonder who this mystery person is? Wanna know? Well you'll just have to keep reading to find out.**

**Please review**


	8. Painful Discoveries

**Trickster*Watches as Kiba and Crystal play nice for once***

**Crystal:"I wonder who that mystery person was?"**

**Kiba:"I don't know."**

**Crystal:"Is that all you can say?"**

**Trickster:"Who wants to do the disclaimer?"**

**Both:"I do!"**

**Diamond:**_**"Can I do it?"**_

**Trickster:"Sure!"**

**Diamond:****_"Trickster does not own Naruto, just me and my best friend"_**

**Crystal:"Good girl Diamond!"**

**Kiba:"HEY!"**

-The day before the Chūnin Exams-

I couldn't quite get the feeling that something bad was going to happen tomorrow off my mind. I was so distracted that I was barely blocking Hinata's attacks. I made the mistake of moving my right arm down, so Hinata landed a really hard hit on my chest that sent me flying into a tree.

"Argh!" I shouted when I hit the tree and fell to the ground.

"Crystal!" I heard everyone yell while I just laid there. I then heard the most blood chilling noise that I ever heard. I lifted my head and saw that Diamond was on the ground, yelping and growling in pain. I felt someone turn me over carefully, I grunted in pain while they moved me. I saw that Hinata, Shino, and sensei-Kurenai were standing over me, the pain grew to be too much so I tilted my head back. I heard a whimper come from right above my head.

I heard a gasp leave Hinata's mouth and I heard Shino mumble something, I looked and saw a large bruise forming on my upper chest. I suddenly felt it burn and just as suddenly as bruise and pain came, it vanished right before everyone's eyes.

"What just happened to her bruise?" Kiba asked while gently petting both Akamaru and Diamond

"I'm not sure what happened, but I know a certain student who has some explaining to do."Sensei- Kurenai said while Shino and Hinata helped me sit up against a tree. She gave me a look to start talking.

I held my hands out for Kiba to hand me Diamond, which he did surprisingly enough, after I got her in my arms, I took a couple of deep breaths before I said anything.

"I really don't know what to tell you. I have never seen that happen before nor have I got a clue as to what to tell you, if my father or my brother were in the village then they might be able to tell you but I swear on my life Sensei-Kurenai I have no idea how it healed so fast." I told her and that was the truth.

"Alright I believe you, but you are to sit out of training for the rest of the day. I don't want you moving a muscle without someone's help. Got it?" she said sternly, I nodded my head and just lend on the tree and watched the rest of training session while both Diamond and I watch in pure boredom.

'What happened? I never done that before!? I wish Nobuo or dad was here to explain this to me, I miss them so much.' I thought sadly.

_**"What's happening to us, Crystal?"** _Diamond asked me

"I don't know Diamond. I hope someone can make things clear." I told after taking a shaky breath.

"Crystal I am so sorry for hurting you!" Hinata said for the hundredth time in the last hour after we were allowed to go home.

"Hinata I said that I was fine quit worrying besides it was my own fault." I told her while we were walking. I waved Hinata off as she went to her house that we walked by a few seconds ago. As soon as I was around the corner from her house, I collapsed on the ground on my hands and knees struggling to breath, I felt my hood move forward a bit because Diamond was laying down resting.

"I thought you said that you were fine." I looked over my shoulder and saw Kiba standing there with Akamaru by his feet looking very worried.

"Well the pain just*pant* seems to think a game*pant* of hide-in-seek*pant* is in order." I panted out while putting a hand to my chest trying to stop the pain. Kiba kneeled down and put a hand on my shoulder trying to get me up.

"Crystal what happened?!" Naruto exclaimed when he came around the other corner and saw Kiba. "What did you do Kiba!" he shouted at Kiba

"I didn't do anything, all I was doing was helping her up!" Kiba shouted back at Naruto while pulling me up so I was leaning against the wall. With the two arguing I couldn't stand it but I didn't have the strenght to stop them, that and I wanted to go home and sleep. So as quietly as I could I walked about from them.

I was having a hard time breathing by the time I got to my house. I went to grab the doorknob when I started to feel light headed and started to fall down but I never made impact with the steps,I did fall into something soft and firm though. I looked up and saw a silver haired ninja with one eye visible,and a brown haired girl next to him, two of my brother's many friends. I tried to smile but I was in so much pain that I started to cry.

"Hey, go to sleep, I'll make sure that you get in safely okay." I heard Kakashi say to me, I think I responded but I moved my face against his chest, trying to block out the sunlight. That's all I remember before it went dark.

~Kaya~

I opened the door for Kakashi while he carried Crystal and I carried Diamond. I shut the door and we both walked the two sleeping figures into the bedroom. After he put her down, I put Diamond next to her then pulled the blankets on them.

"Do you think she okay?" I asked him while we both walked out of the house

"It depends, I think she just overdid it in training today but if you are asking about it with family I think she just misses them." he said to me. I looked back at the house one last time and walked home.

**~?*~**

Walking through the Ookamidēmon household I found what I was looking for.

_"Crystal Ookamidēmon, the last surviving female heir of the clan. I do not sense Nobuo, the last surviving male heir of the clan."_ I said gently to my friend next to me

_**"They left a few months ago on a mission, dear friend."**_she stated to me in a soft voice

_"Well all we can do is make sure that she gets the right information and to make sure she understands it."_ I said while walking over to the girl. Looking at her it was hard because she looks like us together.

_**"Kasumi"**_my friend said making me snap out of my thoughts **"Don't worry, we will see her again along with Nobuo."** she stated gently to me. I can see in her eyes that she wants to add something else but she wouldn't do it. She nodded and I gently placed my hand on Crystal's heart and did the same with Diamond.

_"Karera ni oni ōkami no hōhō o shimeshimasuga, karera no kokoro no hikari o hakai shinai. Karera wa jibun de shori suru no wa amarini mo muzukashī kamo shirenai subete no mondai o kuru sorera o tasukeru."_ I said the prayer and looked at them once again and left them.

**Translation:Show them the ways of the demon wolf but do not destroy the light in their hearts. Help them overcome any problems that may be too hard for them do handle on their own.**

**Please review**


	9. Dreams and odd meetings

**Trickster:"Where did they disappear to?"**

**Diamond:"They wandered off training again."**

**Trickster:"Why aren't you with them?"**

**Diamond:"I want to do the disclaimer again!"**

**Trickster:"Go right ahead."**

**Diamond:"Yay! Okay Trickster doesn't own Naruto, only Crystal, her family(including Takeo and Mamoru) and me!"**

~Crystal~

*Dream*

I tried to look around but all I saw was darkness, I put my hand down then heard a noise that only Diamond would make. I looked over and saw a bright light making me shield my eyes from the light. I took my hands down from my eyes and saw that I was sitting in front of two huge cages. I looked over and saw Diamond getting to her feet and walk over to me. Suddenly a creepy laugh came out of nowhere, I looked around as did Diamond trying to figure out where the laughing was coming from.

"Are you afraid of us?" two creepy voices said at the same time.

"Why would I be afraid of you when I don't know what you are." I stated to them while looking at the cages. I make the outlines of what looks like two wolves, they both open their eyes, one has orange eyes while the other one has dark violet eyes, both with a traditional animalistic look in their eyes.

"Are you afraid of us now?" they questioned us while I moved back when they looked at me with those eyes.

"Tell us what do you know about your family history?" they questioned again

"What are you talking about? My family history? All I know is that the majority of my clan was killed about twelve years ago." I answered them. Apparently they didn't like that answer and started to snarl and growl at us.

"I knew it. We never should have trusted him. Keep his word,yeah right." the one with orange eyes said

"Never trust a mortal with information like that. Well do you know why you're here?" the dark violet eyes one said to us. I shook my head and backed up while Diamond growled at them.

"Stay away from her!"

"I like these ones, they have fire inside of them, especially the human girl." the orange eyed one said

"Well I like the little wolf pup, she is a bit of a spit fire like her master. Are you ready?" the dark violet eyed one asked

"What are you doing?!" I shouted while watching them come out of their cages and pounced on the both of us.

"The truth has to come out sometime and what better way then to seal ourselves inside each of your bodies." they cackled at the same time,then grabbed both of us by the scruff of the neck and pierced the skin, I let out a loud scream that I didn't know that I had.

*End of Dream*

I woke with a start and ended rolling off the bed somehow. Remembering the dream I ran and looked for the mirror and check the back of my neck. Nothing was there, I whistled for Diamond and checked her neck with the same results as before, nothing was on our necks. I let out a sigh of relief when I didn't find anything, but I was still a little spooked.

"Hey Crystal!" came a familiar voice outside my bedroom window. I ran to the window and opened it and looked down. I saw Kiba and Akamaru standing outside of my house.

"Hey what are you doing out here?" I asked him

"I came to get you. Did you forget the exams are in two hours!" he shouted up to me.

"Diamond come on!" I exclaimed while she jumped on my shoulders and I stepped out on the window sill, I shut the window and jumped down while keeping a hand on Diamond. I looked up and saw Kiba had a surprised look on his face.

"What!? Come on we need to go or we'll be late for the exams!" I said laughing while running ahead of Kiba.

'Wait how did he find my house? Never mind I don't want to know.' I thought

-At the Exams-

I sitting on the floor with Diamond in my lap while we were waiting for our group to show up. I saw many faces, new and old ones. I felt someone's eyes on me so I looked up, I noticed a guy with a funny haircut and a equally funny green jumpsuit, looking at me with a curious look.

"Can I help you?"I asked nicely while stroking Diamond's head after she shifted and laid across my shoulders.

"You wouldn't happen to be Crystal Ookamidēmon would you?" he asked me

"Yes I am, and you are?" I asked while standing up and continuing to pet Diamond.

"I'am Lee Rock and may I say its an honor to be with in your presence, because not only are you know for putting up a fight and not backing down but also because of your radiant beauty." he said while taking my hand and kissing it. I blushed at the gesture and thought my face was going to fall off because it was so warm, I have never been told I was pretty by anyone except my older brother.

"Umm thank you, Lee, excuse me but I have to go and find my team." I stuttered

'What is wrong with me why did I stutter?' I thought

"You're very welcome. If you'll excuse me I need to go and find my team as well." he said while doing some signature pose before walking off.

"That guy is weird." Diamond simply stated

"Agreed." I mumbled

'I need to find Shino,Hinata, hell even Kiba would do fine right at the moment. But where are they?' I thought while looking for them. I found them heading up the stairs behind Sensei- Kurenai. I walked behind them and kept my head down because I still had a slight blush on my cheeks and was trying to get it to go away. I just got up the last step when I was pulled to the side by Sensei-Kurenai, she looked at me for a moment before speaking.

"How do you feel?" she asked me

"I feel fine, no pain." I said while smiling and petting Diamond's head while she slung her body around my neck like she was a scarf.

"Is there anyone besides your father and brother who might be able to tell me what happen yesterday?" she asked me. I thought about it for a few seconds before I spoke up again.

"The only one's that I can think of who have been around my brother when on missions, that would know what happened would be Kaya Hayashi and Kakashi Hatake. They might know something." I said to her. I followed Hinata when I was told I could go.

I walked until I heard the voices of many of my classmates and some of others that I never heard before in a big room. I walked over and lend on the wall next to Shino, I just looked at everyone, they seemed either excited or worried about the exams. I was struggling to keep my laughter in because Sakura was getting chased around by Lee.

**Not sure why I wrote what Lee did but I could stop laughing while writing it and it seemed like something he would do. Sorry for it being short but I had a hard time looking for a place to stop without getting to the good stuff.**

**please review**


	10. Exam Beginnings

**I do not own Naruto**

"Find something amusing?" Shino asked me, I couldn't open my mouth afraid I might laugh at loud, so I pointed and shook my head. I heard Diamond let loose a growl from my shoulders, I looked to see what she was growling at, I saw three kids from the sand village were staring at me. I put a hand on her head in an attempt to calm her down but that wasn't working.

Diamond jumped down and stood in front of my feet with her hackles raised and canines bared as she stared at the three. I was about to ask her what was wrong when a fourth person joined the three sand ninjas.

He had flaming orange hair with dark brown eyes, he wore black shorts that stopped at his knees, a fishnet shirt and a black jacket that was opened, his forehead protector was wrapped around his left wrist.

After taking a deep breath I smelled the air from him, he holds a cocky and arrogant aurora around him while the others I couldn't figure out. I turned my attention to the little growler in front of me trying to calm her down.

When I looked up I saw that the kid with orange hair was standing in front of me with a cocky smile.

"Can I help you?" I asked him while picking up Diamond so that she didn't bite him

**_"Danger! Keep away from this guy Crystal!"_**

"Yeah, you can start by telling me your name there babe." he said in a sickly sweet voice that made me want to cringe.

"I don't need to tell you anything." I stated to him and walked backwards a little trying to get away from him.

"I'll tell you mine, I'm Takeshi Arata and you are?" he asked again and this was really getting on my nerves.

"I will tell you again, I do not need to tell you anything." I said firmly and started to walk away when Takeshi grabbed my arm, making Diamond snarl and I turned around and glared at him.

**_"Back off you moron, before I bite you!"_**Diamond snarled

I tried to get my arm out of his iron grip when I felt another arm around my waist and pull me away from the sand village boy who looked surprised.

I looked down at the arm around my waist and saw a grey sleeve of a very familiar jacket that I have seen for the past few years. I looked up and saw Kiba was glaring at the sand village boy and growling along with Akamaru.

"She said that she didn't have to tell you anything, now beat it!" Kiba snarled while tightening his grip around my waist. I blushed really hard for some reason when Kiba did this is was way worse when Kiba did it then when Lee did it.

I waited until Takeshi was turned around to move away from Kiba's grip but that was kinda hard when I didn't want to draw people's attention and Kiba seem to want to keep a harder grip than Takeshi was.

"Uh Kiba you wanna let go?" I asked him while looking up, it seem to register in him mind of what position we were in and let go of my waist and after words a blush made its way to his face. I thought it was cute that he was blushing, it made him cute.

'Wait! Did I really just think that!? Did I really just think that Kiba was cute?! Kiba Inuzuka my rival, my somewhat of a friend did I just really think he was cute?!' I thought while walking to Hinata with a slight blush on my face. I sat down and buried my face in Diamond's fur, trying to get the blush to stop and trying to get the thoughts out of my head before I could embarrass myself in front of everyone.

**_"Well that was an interesting thought there, Crystal."_**Diamond snickered at me

"Shut up I know you like Akamaru." I mumbled so only she heard it.

**_"I-I do not l-like A-Akamaru!"_**she stuttered

I once again heard Diamond make a noise but it sounded like a mouse for some reason. I slowly lifted my head and looked up. I jerked my head back in surprise at who was standing in front of me. Sasuke Uchiha was right in front of me and to be honest I felt really uncomfortable with him staring down at me.

"Can I help you Sasuke?" I asked

'Geez, how many times have I said that today?' I thought while waiting for an answer

**_"About three times."_**Diamond just had to add her two cents in

'You are not helping. And keep out of my head!' I thought and commanded her.

"What was that all about?" he asked in a monotone voice which caused me to freeze up.

'Crap! He saw the encounter with Kiba and Takeshi!?' I thought while trying to come up with an answer.

"Uh...well, to be honest I have no idea what really started it." I said giving him a really bad answer which he didn't like because he glared at me. I glared back and stood up, granted I stood about to Kiba's chin at full height. I'm not very tall but what do you expect all the males in my family are really really tall like 6'0'' and up while the females aren't very tall and make it up in well other ways.

"I don't believe you." he said

"Well I really don't know what happen and if you're not happy with that then that's your problem." I said to him and walked back over to Shino.

**_"What a jerk!"_**Diamond snapped. I suddenly started to feel light headed, I pushed my hands to my head.

**_"Ow!"_**Diamond whined**_ "Where did the headache come from?"_**she asked me

"I don't know, I hope it passes before we have the exams start." I said

Ever single group that is partaking in the exams were led to a classroom. I took a seat and took Diamond off my neck and cradled her in my arms while stretching my neck and heard several popping noises. It felt good but my headache was still there and wouldn't leave me alone.

**_"Crystal, I feel a little sick."_**Diamond told me while laying herself inside my jacket on my right side.

"You do? Well I can only say is that just rest as much during the written part of the test and I'll wake you up when we are done, okay." I told her, she nodded her head and closed her eyes.

I rubbed my temples trying to get the pain to go down and it seemed to help a little.

"Hey are you okay?" Hinata's voice came from next to me

"Yeah I'm fine just a small headache that's all." I said to her while pulling my hair out of it's ponytail. I pulled my hand through my hair then threw it back into its ponytail.

The written exam was easy, all we had to was cheat without getting caught by the examiners in the room. I watched many of the new people leave the classroom because it was too hard for them.

Much to my dismay Takeshi Arata was still in the room and had a seat that was two way from mine and was casting looks in my direction. I noticed he would stop looking at me when Akamaru would walk by to take a peek at others papers.

I used my advanced eyes sight and look at the people in the front rows paper. To make sure I didn't get caught I looked all over the place, I yawned and scratched my head in confusion.

-Time Skip-

I passed the written exam along with the others, unfortunately Takeshi passed as well. My headache was getting worst and with Naruto yelling and Sakura and Ino screaming their lungs out it did not help me one bit. I ignored a lot of the battles but for some reason I felt the need to watch Kiba's and Naruto's battle.

I watched it, I wanted to see what they would do. I felt Diamond shift in my jacket and poke her head out and was watching with me.

"Do you feel better?" I asked her while petting her head and scratched the white line on her nose.

**_"I feel a bit better, but I feel horrible still. Crystal that Takeshi guy is bad news and I have a bad feeling something is going to happen."_**Diamond shared with me

"I'll be careful. I think after this is over how about a nice bath and warm food then a soft bed. That sound good to you?" I asked her while watching Kiba and Naruto go at it. Diamond let out a bark. We were watching and I was about to tune out the sounds when I heard and saw Naruto fart in Kiba's face.

I quickly put my hands to my mouth to stop from laughing out loud and having someone hear me.

**_"That was disgusting but at the same time it was funny!"_**Diamond was laughing her head off. I kinda felt bad for Kiba, I would probably have the same reaction if someone farted in my face.

"Alright next battle will between…" the examiner said while I watched the images spin. I saw the images, one was me and the other was who I never wanted to deal with at all.

"Takeshi Arata vs. Crystal Ookamidēmon." he concluded. Diamond released a growl while I let one of my own out and jumped over the rail with Diamond on my neck.

"So your name is Crystal, huh? Well a pretty name for a pretty girl." Takeshi said while looking me up and down causing me to growl again, making my headache worst.

"Flattery won't get you anywhere." I snarled at him while putting Diamond down. I got ready as did Diamond and Takeshi.

**please review**


	11. Exam Horror

**I don't own Naruto**

~3rd pov~

Crystal was ready for the fight to come as well as Diamond. Kiba was watching with interest while Akamaru was hanging out on his shoulder. Everyone watched as both sand and leaf village ninjas clashed with each other while Diamond snapped and bit at Takeshi ankles and hands. Crystal had a few close calls of being knock out.

But what happened next caused everyone to freeze in shock and fear. Crystal landed a hard hit on Takeshi chest causing him yelling pain and jump back. Takeshi was breathing hard as was Crystal and Diamond. Crystal was panting not in exhaustion but in pain, her headache was getting worst and was affect Diamond as well. They both had their eyes closed trying to stop the pain.

Takeshi took that exact moment to attack Crystal. Crystal quickly opened her eyes and moved but she wasn't fast enough and she took a hard kick to her left side. It sent her flying as well as Diamond when she went to grab Takeshi ankle.

Both of them landed on the ground hard, Crystal ponytail snapped and her hair laid all around her. Diamond landed next to her and let out a loud yelp. Kiba and Akamaru winced in pain at the volume of Diamond's yelp. Neither of them moved and that made Kiba and Akamaru worry while the others couldn't believe what they saw.

'Can't believe he did that.' Gaara thought while looking down at his teammate and the unconscious leaf village girl and her companion. Takeshi has a smug grin on his face.

"Crystal Ookamidēmon you have five seconds to get-" the examiner was cut off when Crystal started to get up shakely and slowly. As Crystal and Diamond stood on their feet, Everyone especially Kiba noticed that Crystal's long hair covered her face grin faltered into rage.

"You need to learn to stay down!" he shouted and threw a punch towards Crystal's face.

Just as his fist was about to make contact with her face, her hand shot up faster than lighting and grabbed his fist, then the sickening sound of bone snapping caught everyones attention. Crystal then lifted her head up so that her eyes were staring into Takeshi's brown eyes.

Takeshi eyes widened in fear, instead of looking into the bright blue eyes of the Ookamidēmon girl that he was fighting, he was looking into orange animalistic eyes of what he could only describe as a demon. A snarl made its way out of her throat.

_"Imōto"_ Crystal voice and a demonic voice said at the same time

_"Yes Ane?"_ came another demonic voice but it came from Diamond who had deep violet eyes with the same animalistic look.

_"It's time for some fun"_ Demon Crystal said to the now Demon Diamond. They both gave demonic laughs scaring everyone to the bone.

Up on the ledge where Crystal had jumped down, Kiba and Akamaru and the others had fear riding up their backs. No one could believe what was going on.

Demon Crystal drew back her unused hand and punched Takeshi and sent him flying across the room. But before he could hit the wall he was pushed back towards Demon Crystal thanks to Demon Diamond who faster than anyone could blink hit him.

~Kaya~

I watched in fear as to what was happening. Crystal, innocent little Crystal that I have known for years was being possessed by the one thing that has made things bad between Ookamidēmon and the Inuzuka clans.

"Kakashi, we have got to stop the fight, now!" I yelled at him while staring in disbelief at Crystal.

"Kaya!" Kurenai shouted at me causing me to turn to face her "What is happening with my student!?"

"Kurenai, I will try and tell you what I know but I have to stop this fight first!" I shouted and jumped down with Kakashi and Iruka. I made a mad dash for Crystal who was standing over Takeshi with Diamond growling by her side. Crystal raised her right hand with a long jagged claws, ready to deliver her final blow.

I kicked her away from the poor boy. I felt bad about doing that but that is not Crystal in there. I looked over and Kakashi was struggling to keep Diamond under control while Iruka grabbed an injured Takeshi and got him out of there.

"Kakashi we need blood!" I shouted while keeping a tight grip on Crystal, I quickly pulled my wrist up into biting range and waited for her canines to clamp down.

I grunted in pain as she clamped down on my wrist and drew blood. She stopped thrashing around and went limp in my arms.

"Kaya" came Kakashi voice making me look up "You okay?" he asked while holding a limp Diamond.

"I'll be fine when Crystal wakes up." I said and picked her up while being careful of my wrist which was bleeding. I looked over at the frightened examiner and examinees.

"This match is a draw." I said while walking out.

~3rd pov~

Gaara couldn't believe his eyes and neither could the others.

'That was pure raw power! Where did that come from?' Gaara thought in shock

Hidden in the shadows where no one can find them, two shadowy figures were watching the whole fight.

_**'Perfect! That is the power we need to complete what we have started.'**_

"At least we took care of her and her brother and 'father' won't be back for who knows how long. She has no one to help her and they will feed off of her pure innocent heart and turn her."

Companion and master laughed silently and disappeared before anyone could sense them.

~Crystal~

*Dream*

I opened my eyes and was met with another set of bright blue eyes.

"Diamond" I croaked out while pulling her closer to me.

_"Well well, look who's back"_ the two creepy voices said causing me to back up and growl which Diamond join in.

"What did you do to me?" I asked them

_"We were doing what we were told to do."_ the violet eyed one said while curling up in a ball next to the orange eyed one.

"What were you told to do?" I asked while holding Diamond close to me.

_"You have got to be-"_ the orange eyed one started

_"Kei"_ the violet eyed snapped_ "She does not know what happened. Remember we must tell her, do not lose your temper."_

_"You win this round Chikako."_ Kei stated grumpily to Chikako.

_"Do you want to know why you and the Inuzuka boy can't be friends?"_ Chikako asked

I nodded my head while Diamond gave me a look.

**"What are you doing Crystal?"** Diamond asked me

"Diamond I need to know and I know you want to know as well." I told her

**"Okay."** she said while getting settled on my shoulder.

"Please tell me why my father does not want me to be friends with Kiba." I said while looking at them in the eyes.

*End Dream*

**please review, if anyone knows where I can watch Naruto for free, could you tell me because I did this off of memory.**


	12. Kaya's Request

**I do not own Naruto just Crystal, Diamond, their family, Kaya and Takeshi (I keep forgetting about those two)**

~Kaya~

"Kaya you can't just go barging in to where the Hokage is!" Kurenai yelled at me while I made my way to the Hokage.

"Kaya, what are you doing here?" the Hokage asked me

"We need to talk." I said while I knew the others were behind me

"Now is not a good time Kaya, I-" I cut him off

"It happened!" I snapped catching his attention

"You mean to tell me that they both…." he trailed off as I nodded at him

"What do you want me to do?" he asked

"You have to pass her." I said

"What!? You can't demand that the Hokage pass a student just because of-" Asuma started

"Do you value that life of your students?!" I snapped again making everyone go quiet

"Kaya what is going on?" Kurenai asked

"The Ookamidēmon clan are known for their feral and gentle personalities. The gentle personality is what we see everyday. The feral personality, the one everyone saw today is what gives the Ookamidēmon clan their name and bad reputation." I said while looking at them

"And with Crystal being one of the last heirs to be born into the family, she obtained what all the clan members get at a certain age. The demons, that even though they are seen in both clan member and companion, they reside in the main heir of the family." Kakashi said while leaning on the wall.

"So why does that matter?" Asuma asked

"The Ookamidēmon clan has two heir." I said while cradling my arm

"Nobuo and Crystal Ookamidēmon. Even though they are siblings, they both obtain alpha wolves inside of them and if they have to, they will kill each other in order to be alpha of the clan." the Hokage said for the first time.

"I still don't get why you need to pass her without finishing the exam." Asuma said

"Ookamidēmon demons only have one on their minds, they are out for blood. They always have been and always will be. Because of what one of their clan members did twelve years ago. The only way to stop them is with blood of an innocent person who gets hurt by them, but that has its limits because it can only be used once in their whole lives. You see the Ookamidēmon don't fall for the same trick twice and never will forget who they are after." the Hokage said

"Which is why we need to pass her. After a Ookamidēmon first has their wolves inside of them take over, they become more dangerous than the nine tailed fox each time. They don't stop until who or what they are fighting is dead." I said while looking at their shocked faces.

"Kaya" the Hokage said getting my attention "I will pass her, I will put it in her file when I get to my office in a bit. Crystal Ookamidēmon is now an official jounin. Kaya I want you to take her to the moon village. There is a elderly sage there that has been loyal to the Ookamidēmon for years even before the incident twelve years ago. He should be able to help her understand what is happening to her." The Hokage then lend over and whispered in my ear.

"He should be able to help you as well." I looked at him in shock but quickly covered it up.

"Yes Lord Hokage, I will do that. I will leave as soon as she wake up." I said

"Kaya why that soon?" Kurenai asked me

"Everyone believes that the Ookamidēmon is extinct because no other village has any living there. We were the only village that took them in when the traitor of the clan was hunting them down. We need to keep her safe from any group that may try and use her." I said then walked out of the area we were all talking in.

"Kaya" came Kakashi's voice from behind me, I stopped and looked at him to see what he wanted

"Be careful out there." he said

"Thanks Kakashi." I said and went to see how Crystal is doing.

**please review sorry for the late update, looking for a good source to read and refresh my memory on**

**Wonder what Kaya has going on? Well I'm not gonna tell ya you just got to wait and find out.**

**I have a story on Kaya but I haven't uploaded it yet.**


	13. Leaving Konoha

~Crystal~

I opened my eyes only to immediately shut them again from the bright sun. I groaned when I opened my eyes.

'Why am I in the hospital?' I thought, the only thing I remember before is getting hit by Takeshi.

_**"Cry…..stal"**_I heard Diamond say

"Diamond." I croaked out while sitting up from my laying position.

"Crystal, you're up thank goodness." came Kaya's voice

"Kaya, what happened to me? Why am I in the hospital?" I asked her

"Crystal…. Look I know this is very sudden but we are going to leave." she said to me

"Why? What about the exam?" I said while holding Diamond

"Crystal, you're not going to partake in the exams anymore, you have been moved to a jounin automatically." she said

"Why? How is that even possible?!" I asked her while panic was rising in my voice

"Crystal….Do you trust me?" she asked

"Yes I do but Kaya what is going on?" I asked her

"Do you want to know what is going on with you?" she asked

"Yes!" I told her

"Then I need to come with me to the moon village. There you will get the answers you need on what is going on and what is happening to you." Kaya told me

**_"Crystal are you sure?"_** Diamond asked me

'Yes, I want to know what is happening to us. Even though Kei and Chikako told us, I feel like they are hiding something from us.' I told her while looking at her.

"When do we leave?" I asked Kaya

"We need to leave right now." Kaya said while holding her hand out to me

**please review**

**Sorry for the short chapter but I wanted to keep it good. Um I have two picture of Crystal their not that different from each other, I plan to put them on deviant art. Just give me a bit to get them up.**


	14. Mark of the clan and going home

**I don't own Naruto, just my characters.**

_**Ages as of the 3 1/2years**_

Crystal: 16 1/2 almost 17

Nobuo:(before 20ish, seven year age difference between him and Crystal) 23 almost 24

Masao:(before 45) 47

Kiba:(older than Crystal by two months)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3 ½ years later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was sitting up in a shaded part of a tree while looking for Kaya. We were doing early morning training and Kaya thought it was time to see how well I improved.

'There you are.' I thought when I saw her walking and looking around for me. I pulled out a shuriken and kunai from the pouch on my thigh.

'Time to end this game of cat and mouse.' I thought while quickly doing hands signs

~Kaya~

'Crystal has really improved a lot, I can't sense her anywhere and she uses her surrounding very well.' I thought while looking for her

'Maybe a little too well.' I thought when I saw all the tree tops had smoke coming off of them. I barely dodged a hand that shot out of the smoke trying to get me. I flipped backwards until I was out of the smoke but I kept my guard up because Crystal will look for an opening to get me.

'Let's get rid of smoke.' I thought while using some wind jutsu to whisk the smoke away.

'You sneaky little ninja.' I thought when I saw I was surrounded by ten Crystal's.

"Which one is the real Crystal." I asked out loud while slashing at some of them.

'Okay two left but I haven't seen Daimond yet where could she be." I thought while dealing what was at hand. Crystal and her clone jumped away from me and around the the trees.

I went looking for her when I saw her, her back towards me, looking like she was trying to set a trap up.

"Game over Crystal." I said with a kunai at the back of her neck

"I think I win the game Kaya." came Crystal's voice from behind me when I felt a kunai at the back of my neck.

~Crystal~

"I think I win the game Kaya." I said while holding a kunai at her neck. My clone that was in front of Kaya quickly turned back into Diamond, who has wagging her tail very fast.

"Well done Crystal, you have done exceptionally well. I am glad that the Hokage passed you when he did. You deserve the right to be called a jounin." she said while putting her kunai back.

"Thank you. You have been a great teacher Kaya." I said while walking back with her and Diamond to the Ookamidēmon temple/shrine where the sage lived on the outskirts of the moon village. I'll tell you the temple and building around it have seen better days, the building have fallen down and apart and had scorched marks from a fire.

Walking in the ruins, I can feel the souls of those clan member who couldn't make it out of the building. I put my hand in a fist and put it to my heart.

**_"Crystal are you okay"_**Diamond asked me, I could tell she could feel the pain of the souls as well

'Yeah I'm fine. Just feeling the souls that have not found a resting place.' I told her though my thoughts.

"Come on you two its getting dark. We don't want to be out here when it gets pitch dark out." Kaya said to us

"Coming!" I shouted while Diamond followed me.

"I see you're back from your training." the elderly sage said

"Yes we have, Sage Tadao." I said to him

"Young Crystal, you are an Ookamidēmon, you are aloud to just call me Tadao." Tadao said to me

"Sorry it just doesn't feel right if I just call you by your name." I said while sitting on the ground and lend into Diamond's side, while Kaya brought some food out.

"It's okay. I would like to talk to you about something." he said to me

"What would that be?" I asked him while watching him lift a cup of tea to his mouth and take a drink. Diamond shifted and flattened her ears to her head.

"Well, its part of the Ookamidēmon tradition to take the clan symbol from the piece of jewelry or cloth from a young one and put it on their adult skin." he said

"You mean to tell me that I need to have the clan symbol tattooed on my body?" I asked him while looking at Kaya who had a surprised look on her face.

"Yes but here's the thing, since you're an Ookamidēmon heir of the main family you are allowed to choose where you want it." the half blind sage said

"So there's no way to get out of having it on me." I said while petting Diamond's head

"I'm afraid not but you are lucky to have me do it unlike the older members." he said while getting up and pulling out the stuff.

"How am I lucky? You're a half blind sage that is older than the Third Hokage." I said while ruffling my short dark brown hair

"Well you could have a completely blind sage doing the tattoo on you." he said while putting his box next to him

"He has a point there Crystal." Kaya said while pulling her long brown hair around her left side of her neck.

"Crystal I want to talk to you about something." Kaya said while I finish cleaning the table of the dishes, so that Tadao could get the supplies out.

'I recognize that sentence.' I thought while going back to her

"What is it?" I asked her

"I have been think and I think, provided that you want to, I was thinking of headed back to Konoha." she said, I just stood frozen in shock right in front of her.

"Uhh...What!?" I shouted at her while trying to comprehend what she just said

"You heard me. I was told be the Third Hokage to bring you back when I deemed it safe for not only you but for everyone." she said

"What do you mean by everyone?" I asked her

"When you're wolves took over it had Takeshi scent locked in. So to make sure that this didn't happen again I was told to take you here so that you could know what is going on." she said

"Kaya, I want to go back. I miss seeing my friends and I want to see if Nobuo, Mamoru, Takeo and dad are back." I said

~Tadao~

When the name Takeo came out of her mouth along with dad for Masao, I narrowed my eyes at her back.

'He hasn't told her anything! She is going to head down the wrong path if someone doesn't make her see what is going on.' I thought while getting a place on the ground ready for Crystal.

"Come on Crystal, we should do this before you leave." I said to her

~Crystal~

I nodded at Tadao and took my shirt off so all I was left in was my bra. I was glad that he wasn't some perverted sage. I laid on the ground next to him and allowed him to tattoo the symbol on my chest right above my right breast. I felt Diamond's massive paw on my left hand while she licked my cheek in a comforting manner.

'Thanks Diamond' I thought while trying to not let the pain get to me

**_"Your welcome Crystal. Anything for my friend that took me in all those years ago."_**Diamond said

~Kaya~

I watched as Crystal was getting her clan symbol tattooed on her.

'She doesn't know everything. I saw it on Tadao's face when she mentioned her "father" and Takeo. What is really going on in the Ookamidēmon clan.' I thought while gently playing with the small necklace around my neck.

~Crystal~

After Tadao finish I used the mirror that he had on the wall. The clan symbol was put in the clan colors, red jagged claw marks, silvery white crescent moon and black shadow circle around it.

"Looks good." I told him while putting on my long black sleeved skin tight shirt.

"When are we leaving Kaya?" I asked her when I saw her come back into the room. I gave Diamond a scratch behind her ears.

"Well if it was lighter out then we could leave now but its getting really dark." she said

"I think you underestimate the Ookamidēmon clan there Kaya." I said while smirking at her.

"Ready Diamond?" I asked my companion, she let out a loud bark and got to her feet and walked out of Tadao's house.

"Crystal" Tadao voice came from behind me "I know that you have learned a lot about the Ookamidēmon clan but there may be things that you might question and want to find a place to think. Just so that you know, you are more than welcome to come back here whenever you need." he said while putting a hand on my left shoulder

"Thank you Tadao. I will keep that in mind." I said while hugging the elderly sage

**_"Why did he say that?"_**Diamond asked me

'I don't know, Diamond but I know this everyone seems to be keeping a big secret from me.' I thought to her while getting on her back and helping Kaya on.

"Be safe you two and come back whenever you feel like it." Tadao said while holding up a letter.

"What's this?" I asked taking the letter from him

"Crystal, that is for you but don't open it until you turn seventeen." he said while patting Diamond's snout

"Okay, if that is what I need to do then I can wait." I said while putting the letter in my pocket

"Good bye Tadao." Kaya said

I grabbed a portion on Diamond's fur in my hands and held on. I felt Kaya wrap her arms around my waist, once she did I gave Daimond a gentle kick and we were off.


	15. HomeWho will we met?

**I don't own Naruto just my characters**

~3rd pov~

Naruto and Jiraiya had just gotten in to Konoha when Naruto threw his bag down and jumped up.

"Always rambunctious…." Jiraiya said laughing. Soon after words Sakura and the kids following her come to the pole Naruto was standing on.

"Would he be any other way." came a female voice from behind after Sakura said that he never grew up, causing all of them to turn around.

They were met with two women, one with long brown hair that went to her waist and sky blue eyes, dress in a black and green shirt which showed off some of her stomach and cleavage, white pants with a green belt from one side of her hip to the other side of her thigh. Jiraiya noticed that she had a the Konoha headband on her left arm along with the jounin vest.

'She seems really familiar.' Jiraiya thought while turning his attention to the other woman.

'She looks so familiar.' Naruto and Sakura thought when they turned their attention to the other.

The second woman was a little short then the first one with dark brown hair that went to her shoulders with bright blue eyes. She was dressed in a black skin tight long sleeved shirt, tight black pants, along with a wolf carving necklace and a forehead protect around her neck.

But what caught Jiraiya attention of this girl was the symbol stitched on her right shoulder.

'That symbol! Could it be…!' Jiraiya thought in surprise when he saw a large black dog with a white strip down the nose, one white paw while the others had the toes white and a large white strip on the dog's chest.

'That can't be!' Sakura thought while looking at the new comers

'!' was all Naruto thought while staring at the dog and girl

**Sorry for short chapter but still trying to get good idea**

**Crystal's and Kaya clothes will be on my main page**


	16. Home Sweet Home

**I don't own Naruto just my characters**

~Crystal~

"Wow! Nothing seem to have changed that much. Well maybe except the new face on the mountain. Who is that Kaya?" I asked her after getting push forward by Diamond's head. I put my hands on Diamond's massive head while waiting for her to answer.

"That would be Lady Tsunade, the fifth Hokage. How are you able to see that when the buildings are in the way of the mountain?" came a male voice from behind us. I turned my head to see a white hair man with red lines down his face.

**"GRRRRRRR!"** came a snarl out of Diamond's throat

"Easy there girl, he's not gonna hurt us." I told her

_**"I don't trust him."**_ Diamond said while sitting

"You don't trust many new people. Stop being a drama queen." I told her while ruffling her fur

_**"HEY!"**_ she shouted

"Thank you for telling me. Might I know your name?" I asked the man

"My name is Jiraiya, I'm the toad sage. And your name would be?" he asked

"My name is Crystal Ookamidēmon and this is my companion Diamond." I said while giving him a bow out of respect.

"Like the clan Ookamidēmon?" Jiraiya asked

"Yeah." I replied dully

"I see." he said with some surprise in his voice

"AHG! Crystal!" came two all too familiar voice. I spun around which caused my hair to fly into my face.

"Naruto! Sakura!" I shouted in surprise. I felt my cheeks heat up when I was staring at Naruto.

'Oh my! He looks handsome and sounds so mature. I can not believe that I thought that but its true. And Sakura doesn't sound like a fangirl anymore' I thought while looking between Naruto and Sakura

"Oh man Crystal...uh….." I couldn't help but notice that he was blushing just as I was. I guess to make things less awkward then they were, Diamond jumped on Naruto and tackled him the ground and started to lick his face.

I snapped out of my trance and grabbed her scruff and pulled her off of him

"I am so sorry Naruto, I don't know what came over Diamond." I said while sticking my hand out for him to take. Naruto took a hold of my hand and pulled him to his feet.

"That's Diamond!" Naruto said in shock

"She has gotten huge!" Sakura said

"Yup!" I said while smiling at them

"Crystal." came Kaya's voice

I turned around as best as I could with Diamond in the way, to see what she wanted

"We still need to go and see the new Hokage. As far as she knows we don't live here." Kaya said while walking towards me.

"Right." I said

"Hey come with us, we're going to see her right now." Naruto said while placing an arm over my shoulder. His hand accidently brush over where my tattoo is at.

"Crystal are you okay? You look like you're in pain." Sakura said after seeing my pained face

"I'm fine, I just had my clan symbol tattooed on my chest last night and holding on to Diamond's fur all night to get here probably wasn't the smart idea that I had." I said while looking at them

**please review**


End file.
